myradon_settingfandomcom-20200215-history
Her High Honored and Rightly Ordained Virtuous and Fervent Aristocratic Courtship of Xastraeoglya
I am most rightly humbled to make your acquaintance good sir, oh..... I see you have left your third button from the top of your tunic unengraved....... very well it is forgivable. Please ensure that when greeting the Third Duke's of Irensburg's great nephew's wife second cousin, that you perform the proper courtesy with your left foot going forward approximately 3 quarter inches in front of the right and HAHAAHAHAH im sorry, but why is your sword carried upon your back in a leather scabbard on the right side of your body at this hour of roughly 14 in the afternoon, its almost time for herbal teas, ginger biscuits, and the usual telling of remedies and cordial discourse, hmmm, humans, it is but to be expected of them, if I may be so bold. Summary The Courtship of Xastraeoglya is a nation ( but only in the looser extent of the word) that spans over the northeastern part of the continent. It is somewhat comparable to a confederation, as it includes the territories of Northpoint, and of The Forests of Ashtar , though again this is somewhat of a stretch, as their form of government doesn't directly translate to anything else seen on the mainlund. The High Court is located within the Kharos valley ( they are currently in a minor territory dispute with the Silk Kingdom). The feywild overlaps very strongly in this territory; human travelers will quickly find themselves to be lost in an environment that seems totally alien to them if they aren't careful. Racial Distribution The Courtship of Xaestraeoglya is comprised of a multitude of fae races, Mur-ain dominate Northpoint ,with Redcaps dominating the Forests of Ashtar. The Kharos Valley and the urban centers located there are mainly populated by a very cosmopolitan strain of Sidhe elves. Across the whole of the territory though, other fae races are easily found, including but not limited to firbolgs, ettins, boggans, spriggans, fae-touched ettins, etc. Geography The Kharos Valley is very fertile, making it attractive to human settlers, yet it is still a dangerous, fae touched area. The Feywild overlaps at random; it acts in amplification of the environments that it dominates. It tends to be a part of the temperate forests scattered across the whole territory, common sights in these area are giant mushrooms, vines, trees, carnivorous plants, etc. History In the Ancient era, the sidhe elves who ruled over this territory gathered up huge fae hordes, and led crusades in an attempt to overrun and conquer the barbarian humans and orcs who lived primitive lifestyles on the mainlund. Increased mainlund invasions from Gruthar, and more organized force of humans who referred to themselves as the Parthans were able to confine the fae army to the east of the kharos mountains. Between the Parthan and the Federation, fae hordes and armies still led occasional minor campaigns in the mainlund, seeming to attack targets at random, usually whatever civilization they seemed to come into contact with first. In the Federation era, the Courtship maintained a more passive and diplomatic relationship with the rest of the greater and lesser nations, regularly participating in the Federation of nations, sending over diplomats to other countries with regularity, and entertaining diplomatic missions from other governments as well. Culture and Customs The Courtship is well renowned across the mainlund for its strange customs and codes of etiquette when attending its aristocratic gatherings. It is difficult to translate into human terms exactly the nature of these customs, they can vary in complexity and absurdity wildly depending upon who you are speaking to, when, and where you are speaking to them. It could be as easy to follow as a basic courtesy, or it could be as convoluted as wearing a particular color while enjoying a specific meal. Politics and National Relations As mentioned earlier, the Courtship maintains a friendly yet distant and passive relationship with most other recognized peoples. More recently, the Fae court has begun entering into contracts with farmers associated with the Silk Kingdom to come into and to set up agricultural operations in the Kharos valley. The Silk kingdom sends diplomats to the high courts with quiet a degree of regularity, and though the relationship is tense at times (as would be expected) there so far seems to be no animosity between the two nations. The Arachnids in particualr seem to have a slightly easier time entering into discussions with the sidhe elves, as most other civilized peoples from the mainluned dont have the mental capacity to be able to fully grasp all of the complex rituals and customs of the high court. The Nation of Partha sends diplomats over every couple of months, mainly just to report back to their constituents that the sidhe elves aren't going to attack them any time soon. Despite their best efforts, the Parthans usually come up woefully short when they appear in the high courts, and are regularly the target of embarrassed laughs coming from the nobles who make up the governing body. Partha has historically had an incredibly difficult time on their diplomatic missions, and it isn't too common for a Pathan to come back completely infuriated with the entirety of the sidhe, swearing about the necessity of war against. Sylvas, whilst distant cousins, has a more tense relationship with the sidhe than might be expected at first glance. This tension originates from the Sylvan break away from the sidhe elves that commenced before the Ancient era. The Sylvan elves were always of a more worldly nature than the sidhe elves, who would rather just kill off whatever humans they could have gotten their hands on; the Slyvan elves very early on stopped conducting raiding missions like their cousins, and instead attempted to govern over and provide infrastructure for the human barbariasn. This was much to the dismay and disgust of the Sidhe, who for a long time cut off relations with them entirely. Today, the Sylvan elves will accompany diplomatic missions from other nations into the Courtship, to provide translation and to attempt to inform the missions of the necessary customs that must be observed ,and will congregate awkwardly with their cousins during the federation meetings, in an attempt to prevent future hostilities. The Halflings on the Mist Mountains maintain a friendly relationship with the Redcaps, due to their geographical proximity, though the halflings are careful not to wander into the Forests at night alone, out of fear of being captured and eaten by rogue Redcaps. The Halflings are relatively friendly with the Courtship as a whole, though they don't tend to send diplomatic missions into the area itself, out of fear of the dangerous fey touched forests in the area, but they also tend to oppose such endeavors anyways, as they are naturally inclined to isolationism and pacifism. Gruthar doesn't really maintain much in the form of diplomatic relations with the Courtship, as they are far from being able to understand their complex customs and rituals, and quick to anger when laughed at by the "pompous" noblemen.